I'm Head Over Heels In Love With You
by liangxin
Summary: Sakura's another naive lady in junior high, while Syaoran's the new guy that...pls read and review... lotsa SS and maybe a little lemon if i have the guts!


**I'm Head Over Heels in Love with You**

This is my first fic ever, so please be nice and read it for my sake and so that I would be encouraged to write more. Just e-mail me on what you think about my fic…. Comments, suggestions… I'll accept them gladly and please tell me what you think about my title, it really took me a long time to make and choose out of all the titles I made….

---- "…" talking;

----_italicized words_ – thinking;

----CAPITALIZED WORDS – said aloud;

---- (…) – my interruptions

Chapter one: In the Darkness

An auburn-haired girl ran straight into the woods with her eyes closed, she fell unto a cliff…

"He--" was all she could say when she noticed the strong hands holding her tiny wrist.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here?" the amber-eyed man asked as she pulled the girl he just saved from falling.

"Thank you, and um- well-- you… see--- I was kinda… um lost" she was lost in words as she found the young amber eyed man was staring at her.

She woke up sweating. "It was just another dream" she said as she went back to sleep.

---------

'_This was just another day, and the next will be another boring day, nothing exciting ever happens to my life.'_ An auburn-haired girl thought as she skated along the sidewalk.

She just got home from the first day of her '9th grade' life…

"Onii-chan, Otou-san, I'm home!!!" She yelled as she entered.

"Well, hello there kaijuu, dad's not yet home. So how was your day, did ANY gaki cross your way! Just tell me, 'coz I'll nail them all!!!" Touya said seriously but in a joking tone.

'_Well, at least I'm sure I still my big brother and not some alien in disguise'_ she thought as she stuck her tongue out to her big brother. Her big brother can be so protective especially when it comes to any guy that goes near his little kaijuu sister but so annoying sometimes.

"I must be the prettiest kaijuu, that is if I really am a monster." Sakura uttered.

Sakura just stood there thinking about the dream she had last night.

"Ahem… are you just going to stand around there to wait for your room to go near you or go up stairs and change into something else?!?" Touya asked making Sakura run up to her room angrily…

the following day

"Hooooooeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked as she saw the time….. (Why does she always shriek or yell or what so ever when she wakes up late?!?!?! I always wake up late but never shriek!!!!!! Sheeesh…..)

Sakura then went in the bathroom, took a very quick bath, changed….ran down the stairs, slipping 'coz she was already wearing socks….

"Late as always, kaijuu?" Touya inquired as he looked at Sakura slip and then caught her before she fell on the floor. (well……what do ya know….even if Touya always teases Sakura……..he still cares for her ya know) "At least I know your still my sister!!!" he added teasingly.

"Uh…thanx and I'm not a kaijuu…." Sakura exclaimed as she put on her skates then ran outside waving at her otou-san and onii-chan.

days later

Sakura skated so fast (she's late as always) that she did not notice the guy that was running at her left side……..CRASH………the guy bumped into a pile of garbage bags and Sakura, not able to stop, ended up lying on the guy……

As they both started to gain consciousness, they stood and cleaned up their shirt and started to pick up their things…

"Hoee!!!! Now I'll surely be late." She said and left the guy with a weird expression.

"Oh my gosh!!!" She started as she looked at the guy she bumped (literally) in to. "I-I'm really sorry….. you see…. I was on my way to my school an----" she stopped as she heard the guy laughing, she now noticed that she just bumped into a total hottie, with amber eyes like the one in her dream and a messy chestnut hair was wearing a school uniform same as the school uniform of the boys at her school.

The amber eyed hunk ended his laughing marathon and smiled at the innocent-looking angel in front of him and noticed that her emerald eyes hold sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry for laughing. It's just so funny. This was supposed to be my first day of school here in Japan and here I am running late." He said as he followed the auburn-haired girl. "So….. I guess I should just follow you so I won't get lost anymore." He said in a low tone. _Why am I saying all this, first I apologized, laughed, and now this, what happened to the cold me?_

"Um…. By the way I'm Li Syaoran." He said as they walked towards the gate of their school.

"Kinomoto Sakura, so your new here?" she asked and saw him nod. "So, I guess I'm your first new friend." She said and gave him a smile. "I'm in the 9th grade, how about you?" She asked nicely as she took off her skates and placed it in a paper bag she was holding.

"What a coincidence, I'm in the 9th grade, too." He answered in a cold tone that surprised Sakura. _A while ago this guy was so jolly and… _

----ring ---- ring ---- (school bell)

"Well?!? Come on!!!! You surely don't want the teacher to give a bad impression of you on your first day of school." Sakura said when she saw that the Li guy did not move when the bell rang.

He then followed her….

She opened the door and saw that the sensei was already in.

"I am really sorry if I arrived late….again" she apologized and saw the teacher smile.

"Get to your seat now. Anywa---" she stopped when she saw a boy behind Sakura. "Why Sakura, you didn't tell us you met our new student." She said then looked at the boy who holds a blank expression on his face. "Come in."

Syaoran went in… seeing all the girl's facial expressions… drooling over him… _Ya right…hmph, I'm not even gonna say hi to any of you… _then he noticed that the girls near his new friend, wasn't drooling over him. _Well, at least I have some other girl friends other than the one I just met. The ones that don't drool over me, of course. Wait a minute………. Why aren't they drooling over me in the first place……no…..stop…….why am I thinking like this…… again. _

"Class, this will be your new classmate… Mr. Li Syaoran, I presume?" the sensei said and saw the new boy nod. "Well, you can sit on that seat, behind Kinomoto. He then walked towards the blank seat getting the girls attention again.

lunch time – the next day

"So, Sakura, I heard you walked with HIM to school? Isn't HE a hottie or what" a girl asked as she passed Sakura's table.

"Well, ya, I guess." Sakura said in an uncertain manner.

The girl walked towards another table as Syaoran went near the table where Sakura and her friends sat. Syaoran turned and went to another direction… Sakura noticed this… she then yelled and waved at Syaoran who eventually turned and started to walk towards her table.

"Eh… you can sit with us, I noticed you sat alone yesterday so maybe today you would want company, there's still an extra seat and if you want you can sit with us every lunch time from now on." She offered and saw him nod in agreement…"By the way these are my friends and I hope they will become your friends, too. Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend and that is her boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol." She said pointing to her friends and then stopped so they can say 'hi'.

"Hi" Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison. Sayoran just gave them a smirk.

"And this is Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi, Chiharu's fiancé." She continued and sat down patting on the seat beside her and Syaoran then sat beside her.

"Fiancé?" Syaoran asked raising an eye brow.

"Their parents arranged it." Rika answered.

"Well, I guess one more guy in our gang won't be a problem ain't that right girls?" Eriol commented as he got hold of Tomoyo's waist.

"Ya, that's fine." The girls said in unison.

"Aren't you girls supposed to go all like drooly and get dreamy faces especially at the fact that Li is sitting on our table to eat his lunch." Takashi asked getting glare's from the girls.

"He's taken." Naoko answered quietly so only Takashi can hear.

"Why would we do that?" Sakura asked innocently, making Takashi and Eriol slap their faces and Tomoyo and some other girls who heard Takashi's question and Sakura's answer giggle.

"Sweet, innocent, Sakura, you haven't changed a bit since our elementary days." A girl said as she ate a potato chip (weird…potato chips for lunch).

The girls were looking at her making faces – angry, confused, and some scary. Sakura caught a glimpse of the scary ones.

"Why---?" she exclaimed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked no one in particular.

"AAAHHH!!!!" She shrieked making everyone turn their scary faces into surprised one when the lights went off. Their cafeteria was a closed joint, no lights were able to go in or out the room. "YOU ALL LOOK LIKE GHOSTS!!!! I hate ghosts!!!! AND IT'S DARK!!!" she said in a hurt tone, a tone as if she was crying. She then got hold of Syaoran's sleeve and hugged his arm. Syaoran felt embarrassed but instead of letting go of her, he placed his other hand around Sakura and made soothing sounds to stop her crying. _Well, I guess it would be okay to comfort her after all the lights just went off and won't be fixed in minutes…hours…_

The lights went on…….. Sakura's face was now buried on Syaoran's chest and her hands near her face and they were clutched into a fist. Syaoran was hugging her with both arms since she let go of the other one a second ago. They both got everyone's attention. Sakura has no knowledge of any of this at all as to she was still too scared to open her eyes.

Syaoran gave everyone one of his death glares making everyone turn and mind their own business, which certainly saved them from further embarrassment. Tomoyo then stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"You know Sakura, you can stop crying now and you can surely stop Syaoran from hugging you or is it you hugging him?!?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura teasingly.

Syaoran heard what Tomoyo said and immediately he let go of Sakura gently.

"So Naoko, how are things with you and Xin?" Sakura said trying to change the topic.

"C'mon, Sakura, Don't try to change the topic. As much as we would like to know about that thing, too. We must know first why you just hugged Syaoran and Syaoran? Why did you just return the hug Sakura gave you." Everyone stared at both of them when the bell rang.

_Now this a situation wherein I will actually say thanks to the bell for once. _Sakura thought as she walked side by side with Syaoran without even noticing it.

"You two were saved by the bell this time but break time this afternoon you have to tell us the reasons… and Syaoran don't go running off and staying away from us 'cause your already part of the gang in fact the whole school will think something is going on with you and Sakura." Chiharu exclaimed as she ran towards the locker room to get her stuff and change since PE was the next subject, leaving the blushing Syaoran and Sakura. (you might think it is weird to have PE after lunch, eh?)

Pretty short chapter eh?!? Don't worry it's only chap 1, the next chapters are longer that's something sure…..


End file.
